falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Carlyle St. Clair III
|modspecial = |tag skills = |actor =Jesse Burch |level =4 |derived =Hit Points: 140 |alignment =Neutral |actor =Jesse Burch |dialogue =VMS18CarlyleStClair.txt |baseid = (dead) |refid = |footer = Carlyle without his glasses }} |content2= |content3= }} Carlyle St. Clair III is a hermit living in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. Background Carlyle St. Clair III was to be the heir of a mercantile family empire, but cut ties with his family and left for unspecified reasons. Now a wastelander, he was the original candidate for the dish the White Glove Society would dine on for Mortimer's banquet. Before he could get captured by the White Gloves, Carlyle escaped and headed to a shack which became his house. He is very suspicious about outsiders coming to his doorstep and has never left his house since he escaped from the Ultra-Luxe. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Beyond the Beef: The player character needs to find him in order to use him as an acceptable replacement for Ted Gunderson, if choosing to take the path of saving Ted Gunderson. ** With the Confirmed Bachelor/Black Widow perk, he can be lured into the dumpster by proposing to have sex with him there. ** With 7 Strength, one can apply a sleeper hold. ** With 45 Medicine skill, one can tell him to breathe deeply three times then blow on his thumb, which causes him to pass out. ** With 45 Guns skill, one can pistol whip him. ** With 45 Unarmed skill, one can knock him out by striking a nerve in his neck. Inventory Notes * Carlyle St. Clair's house is very well camouflaged against the mountain, and can be difficult to find. The shack is the same color as the mountain range and is nearly flush up against the mountain. If there is any trouble finding it, follow close to the edge of the east side of the mountain range, beginning just north of North Vegas Square. Fast travel to Freeside's north gate and head northeast until spotting a set of power lines at the base of the mountain range. Follow these power lines to reach St. Clair's house. * He will disappear after Beyond the Beef. * Although implied to be merely unconscious if knocked out, one can loot and eat his body with the Cannibal perk as if he was dead. T.S. Wallace from Fallout 4 has the same distinction. ** Feasting on his body with the Cannibal perk will cause Beyond the Beef to fail. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Carlyle St. Clair III appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Upon arriving at the shack, he may not be present. On PC, enter the following into the console: , , . However, his dialogue tree may not be available. ** Knock out Carlyle, drag his body to the dumpster, and see if the dumpster will allow the player character to put his body in. If this does not work, enter into the console just after the lines above and then try to knock him out again after starting the quest over. This means that one will have to go back to Mortimer and start the events over, and the characters that may have died previously will still be dead. * Choosing to pistol whip Carlyle St. Clair can sometimes kill him, causing immediate failure of Beyond the Beef. Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters ru:Карлайл Сент-Клер III de:Carlyle St. Clair III uk:Карлайл Сент-Клер III